Hard and Fast
by storiesofamind
Summary: Was it timing that caused them so much pain?
1. New York

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Rachel and Finn do not know each other here and Blaine and Kurt do not know each other either. The chapters are also likely to be short chapters in this story aswell. I'm Australian so please excuse any differences in the way the English is. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson stared at the brightly coloured walls of his step-brothers living room. Kurt Hummel was a remarkably creative young man. Although, he claimed, it came with the territory. He was gay after all. Finn, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of his brother. He wasn't creative at all and he cared about football and basketball where as Kurt preferred musicals and fashion.<p>

"Kurt, dude, I appreciate the _education_ on how to win over the 'girl of my dreams' but are you going to tell me why you flew me all the way to New York? I mean, I am a valued member of the community in Lima, Ohio and I could be doing something productive back home," Finn interrupted Kurt's lengthy lecture on how to win dates with the perfect girl. Kurt was silent, utterly horrified at his brother's interruption.

"You need help." Kurt didn't even bother to sweeten it over. Finn's jaw dropped. "Don't look at me like that Finn! Even you know it's true. Look at your wardrobe! It's horrible. You're wearing clothes from like, four years ago! That's fashion suicide!"

"I was thinking I needed to go shopping, but I was going to wait until after college,"

"Finn, it is after college. It's been like two months since you graduated!"

"That's my point, Kurt. Two months! I don't have the money, you know that."

"I'll pay. You just come along," Kurt pleaded with Finn. Finn knew to reject Kurt would be the end of him. If he said no, he would never hear the end of it. Finn could just imagine Kurt's taunting and decided to go along with it. Anyway, it's not as though he'd have to wear the new clothes when he returned to Ohio. He'd only have to wear them when Kurt came to visit.

"Okay. Fine, we'll go tomorrow then?"

"No, no, no! We leave now!"

Oh no.

* * *

><p>Finn watched his brother chat to another boy about suits or something and sighed heavily. They'd been shopping for three hours now and Finn was rather tired. He was checking out the butt of the young lady that was standing next to the boy who was talking to Kurt. She turned around and smiled at him.<p>

"Hi, I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." She introduced herself to Finn.

"I'm Finn Hudson."

"It's nice to meet you Finn. Are you here with Kurt? I noticed you hanging behind him,"

"Yeah I am. Is that your brother over there talking to him?"

"No, Blaine isn't my brother. He's just a friend. He wanted to talk to Kurt because he thought he was cute. Kurt's gay right?"

"Yeah, he is. He's very much gay. It's kinda cool having Kurt as a brother. Shopping for clothes is so much easier," Finn winked at Rachel and she laughed. Warm fuzzy feelings made their way to Finn's stomach at the sound of her laugh. He brushed them off, deciding that he would investigate those feelings further later.

Blaine was motioning for Rachel to follow and she turned back to Finn. "I have to go but I'd really love to have dinner with you sometime,"

"Yeah, I'd love that. What's your number?"

"Here," Rachel handed a piece of paper to Finn and smiled. "Bye," She turned on her heels and followed Blaine through the mall. Finn smiled after her and Kurt gave him a puzzled look. Finn knew he had the goofiest smile spread across his face but he didn't care. He was looking forward to dinner with the brunette with the beautiful brown eyes and the happy-go-lucky personality. He decided that the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach was his brains way of telling him to catch her while he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	2. Dinner Date

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn stared at himself in the mirror. He turned back to his wardrobe yet again. He was nervous, like, <em>really <em>nervous. He'd never taken a girl out on a real date before. Let alone a girl he thought he actually liked. He brushed those thoughts aside. He barely knew the girl. How could he know if he liked her? He threw open the doors to his wardrobe and stared at its contents yet again. Nothing he owned seemed suited to dinner with a pretty girl. He wanted to impress Rachel more than anything and he thought what he wore would play a major role in that. Kurt wandered in to the room and stopped dead in the door way.

"Finn!" He yelled. "Oh my god, hurry up! You'll be late!"

"Hang on, I need to change,"

"Uh, no you don't! You look fine! Go pick her up. Blaine said she isn't in to how people look on the outside. It's who they are on the inside that really matters. But, just a question. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you seem really into her and I know for a fact that Blaine said she can't stop talking about you. But you live states away,"

"I want to do this. She's really nice. I should give her a chance,"

"Well alright, but just don't fall too hard too fast. You'll only end up getting hurt," Kurt warned his brother but Finn just waved him off. He understood perfectly well what he was getting in to and he didn't mind much. He deserved to be happy after everything that he went through in high school. He wanted to be happy and he wasn't about to pass up a chance to be happy because Kurt warned him against it. Anyway, love conquers all right?

* * *

><p>Finn sat in Kurt's car thinking. He couldn't get Kurt's words out of his mind. <em>Don't fall too hard too fast. <em>But what if he was already falling for her? Finn wasn't a big believer in love at first sight but the things he was feeling for a girl he had only talked to once were not the normal feelings. He couldn't get this girl off his mind. He had only ever felt like this about a girl once before and she had broken his heart.

_Tears ran down Quinn's cheek as she realised what she had done to Finn. The look of horror on his face as he stared at his girlfriend and his best friend caught in the act haunted her. No one was prepared for the betrayal that she had put upon him. She had broken his heart for the last time._

"_I'm s-s-sorry. Didn't realise I-I was interrupting," Finn stammered out._

"_Yeah dude. You're interrupting for sure!" Puck asked for it. Finn hammered Puck to the ground and pounded him with punch after punch after punch. Quinn screamed. Mr Fabray slammed open the door and pulled the boys off of each other._

"_Get. Out." Mr Fabray commanded the boys. They couldn't have gotten out quicker. Once outside the house Finn let loose all the pain and hatred on his ex best friend._

"_You are a horrible friend! I trusted you and you cheat with MY girlfriend! I never _ever _want to see you again! How could you do this to me?"_

"_Oh my god!" Puck looked around, exasperated. "Are you seriously blaming this on me? Why do you think she came to me bro? Why, huh? You wouldn't put out and she _needed _to feel needed, Finn! You are you pussy 'I'm not ready' pushed her away! Now you've lost the only girl you've ever loved. Hope you're proud of yourself!" Puck stormed off down to his car and drove away, giving one last glare in Finn's direction._

_Finn and Quinn were officially over._

* * *

><p>Rachel stood outside the restaurant smiling to herself. This was her chance. This was her chance to be happy for once. After so many times of going back to him she had finally let him go. Jesse had broken her heart too many times. It was time for her to forget how he had cheated on her with some slut down the road. She was going to give Finn a chance. After all, he was very attractive and he had smile that made her weak at the knees.<p>

She waved as Finn walked towards her. He flashed her that million dollar smile and she blushed and looked towards the ground.

"Hey," he said as he followed her into the restaurant.

"Hello. Sorry the place isn't real flashy. I lost my job last week and I don't have another yet. Blaine's been helping me out,"

"It's okay. I've got this," Finn smiled pleasantly at Rachel.

They spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other better. Finn told Rachel about his relationship woes and in turn Rachel told Finn about Jesse. He listened to her every word intently, taking it all in. He loved the sound of her voice. It sounded beautiful.

The night wore on and she sang for him. Her singing voice was amazing. He loved how she could hit every note of the song she sang and never once falter. As they were leaving the restaurant a familiar voice sounded from the shadows.

"It was so nice to hear you sing again, Rachel. I really missed that,"

Rachel tensed and Finn took a step in front of her protectively. She glared at the figure hiding in the shadows and spoke. "What do you want, Jesse?" Finn automatically tensed at the mention of Jesse's name and he felt a wave of resentment come over him.

"All I want is you, Rach." The name 'Rach' sounded wrong coming out of Jesse's mouth and Rachel grabbed Finn's arm and led him away. Before they could escape the awkward situation Jesse reached out and grabbed Rachel's wrist.

"Ow. Jesse, you're hurting me. Let me go!"

"Just let me explain!" Jesse's grip on Rachel tightened and she whimpered in pain. Finn pushed Jesse away from Rachel.

"I think you need to leave,"

"You're lucky he was here Berry, or I would've _made_ you listen to me," Jesse turned away and left the friends in peace. Rachel turned to Finn and smiled, cradling her wrist in her other hand.

"Thanks for that. I don't think I would've been able to handle it if you weren't here,"

"That's okay, Rachel. Come on, I'll drive you home,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	3. Just Like Jesse

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for such short chapters, guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn sat around on Rachel's lounge and studied the painting on the wall opposite him. Rachel emerged from the kitchen holding coffee in one hand and a bandage in the other. She placed the coffee on the table and sat beside Finn. She handed him the bandage and held out her damaged wrist. Finn silently wrapped the bandage around her wrist, his large hands running over her small, petite hands. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the way her hand eased over his.<p>

"Did you paint that picture over there on the wall?" Finn asked Rachel after he'd finished having inappropriate fantasies of spending his life with her.

"That? Oh no. I can't paint. My talents stop at singing and dancing. No, that was something Blaine bought for me. By the way, did you know that all Blaine can talk about is Kurt? They haven't known each other for very long and he's already head over heels for Kurt. It's crazy, huh?" Rachel was inches away from Finn's face. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume wafting off her body.

"Yeah...crazy," He replied. He leaned in and crashed his lips on to hers. She melted in with the kiss, smiling to herself. Realising what he had done, he pulled away from here and stood up abruptly.

"I should go. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Finn stumbled out of her apartment and into the elevator. He collapsed onto the floor, his hands in his palms. Finn had so stupidly let his guard down on the first date! What the hell were you thinking Hudson? You've probably screwed things up now, he thought. Finn stood and walked out to the car, tears forming in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched Finn walk out the door. He left. He just left her. She should've known he'd just walk out like everyone else. She let him in and he tore down her defences. She could think of nothing else but to call Blaine.<p>

Blaine and Rachel talked things out for hours and hours. He convinced her that Finn probably thought he screwed things up with the kiss on the first date but that didn't make her feel any better. She still cried her eyes out only stopping when the severe headache started to kick in. Blaine tried his hardest to pick up the pieces of Rachel's shattered heart but something inside him knew that only Finn could fix this. She had falling hopelessly in love with Finn the moment she'd laid eyes on him. No, only Finn could fix this mess that Blaine called his best friend.

* * *

><p>Finn studied the ceiling of Kurt's guest room. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Rachel's broken face as he walked out of the door. He'd come to realise that he'd made a terrible mistake leaving her there. She had kissed him back. Not just the oh-you're-kissing-me-so-I'll-kiss-you-back kind of kiss. She had kissed him because she meant it. She had kissed him like she loved. Then it him. She <em>loved <em>him and he had walked out on her, just like Jesse had. She was probably crying into her pillow at that very moment, cursing him for breaking her heart like that.

There was a short tap on the door and then a voice. "Finn? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

Kurt walked into the room and sat in the arm chair opposite the bed. "What happened tonight?"

"I've screwed things up Kurt. I liked her. I really liked her and I had to go and kiss her and run. Oh, I'm such a _tool!_"

"Wait, wait, wait. You what?"

"I kissed her. It doesn't even matter anyway. I'm going back to Lima tomorrow and nothing you say can make me stay. I broke her heart. She will never want to see me again. Now if you excuse me, I have an early plane to catch tomorrow and I need to get some sleep," Finn booted Kurt out of his room with a huff. He would never have to see her again. He could just go home to Lima and forget he ever met her. Some part of him knew that that wasn't going to happen very easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	4. The Green Keychain

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry about the short chapters guys. I also didn't like Chapter 3 very much, but I think that this one is better. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Finn returned to Ohio and nothing had changed. No one but Kurt knew of his romance with Rachel and he intended to keep it that way. There was just one problem: Rachel failed to leave his mind. She occupied every inch of his brain. She was driving him insane and he was so far away.<p>

Finn continued his moping around for hours before anyone noticed he'd been rather distant that day. After moving back into his parents place after graduation he'd been very family orientated but this particular day he refused to leave his room. He just sat in his favourite navy blue chair and thought. He thought about how much he hated her for making him feel this way. He thought about how much he hated himself for running away from the person that he could relate to. He felt like a complete tool for running out on her the way Jesse did. He felt like he was as bad as Jesse.

* * *

><p>Rachel cursed the green keychain sitting on her coffee table. When Finn had run out on her three weeks ago he'd left behind his green keychain with the word HUDSON written across it in black ink. The rectangle shape was made to sit perfectly against the hip when it was hanging out of a pocket. It was custom made. His favourite colour was green and it had his name on it after all.<p>

She'd been spending day after day after day huddled up on her lounge gripping that keychain to her chest. It was the only memory of that magnificent night left. She kept expecting him to knock on her door and ask for it back but he never did. Rachel didn't know that he lived in Ohio because he'd never told her. She was about to find out because behind her door stood Blaine, bearing bad news.

"Hey Blaine, come on in," Rachel smiled cheerfully at the figure standing in her doorway. Blaine could see the smiles were all for show. He knew his best friend too well. He motioned for her to sit on the lounge and she looked at him, puzzled.

"Rach, I think you should sit down," Blaine waited for Rachel to take a seat next to him before he continued with the bad news. "Rach, I've been watching you and I've noticed that you keep expecting Finn to come to the door. Rachel, I don't know how to say this but he's not coming back. At least not until Christmas in a couple of months,"

"What do you mean, Blaine?"

"Rach, he lives in Ohio. He was here visiting Kurt,"

"He never said. Oh my god! I'm an idiot. How could I fall for him so hard and fast? I fell for him Blaine," Rachel broke down in tears, crushed at this new information. She stayed like that for hours with Blaine holding her tight. She wished that she hadn't been so stupid. But she'd never picked them right. Why would she think that Finn was any different to the other guys she dated?

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were lying together on Blaine's bed. He smiled at his boyfriend and planted a kiss on his lips. Kurt returned the kiss passionately and smiled. This was the happiest Blaine had ever been since he came out. He wished that Rachel could've been as happy as him and he decided to question Kurt on his brother's motives.<p>

"Why'd he do it?"

"Why'd who do what?"

"Finn, why'd he do it? Why did he walk out on her, Kurt?"

"He thought he'd screwed things up. He thought that she hated him because he kissed her on the first date. I told him not to fall hard, but he did and now he thinks she hates him." Kurt explained. Blaine smiled, a plan forming in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood over Finn, chucking clothes and shoes into a suitcase. Finn was in a deep afternoon lumber and Kurt had flown to Ohio that morning with a mission. He and Blaine had plotted over the past week and had devised the perfect plan to get Finn back to New York. Finn moved slightly in his sleep and Kurt flinched. He couldn't wake Finn until he was absolutely ready to leave. Carole poked her head in the door.<p>

"Burt and I are leaving now. We'll meet you at the New York airport to pick you up," she whispered before closing the door behind her. When Kurt had arrived earlier that morning he had briefed his parents on the plan to get Finn back to the girl of his dreams. They were relieved to finally find out the reason for Finn's sad moods and were all for the complicated plan.

Kurt finished the packing and turned back to his brother. He stirred in his sleep and flicked open an eye. He closed his eye and then rapidly opened them again. He shot up with a look of horror and surprise on his face.

"Kurt! What the hell are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I've come to cure your heart ache brother!" Kurt replied with a sly grin on his face. Finn just glared at him. "Oh, you don't get it? You're clearly in pain here Finn. She left a hole in your heart. Everyone can tell. I've come here to take you back to New York. Carole and Dad are already on a plane. We're having a get-together at mine. Come on, get up! The plane leaves in two hours. We've gotta leave now!"

"I haven't packed anything!"

"Don't worry. It's all been done for you!" Kurt ushered his brother out of the house, grabbing the suitcases as he went. Finn stumbled down the stairs and into the taxi waiting outside the house.

* * *

><p>The flight to New York was long and boring. Kurt spent most of that time asleep. They stopped for a plane switch somewhere but Finn wasn't paying attention to where they were. A young woman was seated next to Finn on the second flight. She was rather pretty and she had a gorgeous smile. Finn smiled at her and shook her hand.<p>

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson."

"I'm Santana Lopez. It's nice to meet you Finn. So, why are you flying to New York?"

"It was my brother's idea." He pointed at Kurt's sleeping figure. "He lives in New York and he's flown the whole family there for a holiday," Finn didn't think it was appropriate to mention _why _he'd flown the whole family to New York for a holiday. He didn't want to bother Santana with his love problems.

"That's great. I live in New York with my best friend Brittany. She's dating Artie Abrahams. Her name's Brittany S. Peirce. She's the famous dancer,"

"Oh. That means you're _the _Santana Lopez. The actress,"

"Yeah that's me. Wait, wait! Is that Kurt Hummel? The Kurt Hummel? Oh my god! I _love _his work! It's absolutely brilliant. And you're related to him?"

"Yeah, I'm related to Kurt Hummel."

"Oh cool. I'd love to meet you for dinner sometime. Here's my number," Santana wrote a number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Finn. "Call me sometime." She then proceeded to go to sleep.

Finn sighed to himself. This was exactly how he got himself into the mess with Rachel. He was going to fix the Rachel mess before he even thought about calling another girl. Besides, he was pretty sure that he was head over heels for Rachel Berry, the beautiful brunette with the amazing singing voice.

The plane landed in New York at 8:53pm. Carole and Burt were waiting to pick the boys up in Kurt's car. Santana waltzed passed and gave Finn a seductive wink. Finn didn't want to look at her. She wasn't really his type anyway. And the way she'd said best friend made him think that maybe she and Brittany were closer then she let on. A lot closer then she let on. But he kept her number in his wallet none the less.

* * *

><p>Blaine had Rachel by the wrists standing out the front of the airport. She was under the impression that they were waiting for Kurt to come home from Ohio. Blaine hadn't told her the real reason for their visit to the airport. He feared that if she knew why they were really there then she wouldn't have made the effort to come.<p>

"Blaine, what time did you say that Kurt was getting here?"

"Ah, 9:00 I think. He should be here any minute,"

The automatic doors of the airport opened and Rachel stiffened. Blaine grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She glared at him with those big, brown eyes and gave him the _I-hate-you-so-much _look. She turned away but Blaine pulled her back. It looked like she was doing this whether she wanted to or not. She braced herself for the emotional impact that was going to attack her any minute.

"Rachel," Finn breathed out. He stood shocked. He didn't make any attempts to approach her and she didn't make any attempts at approaching him. They were content to stand and stare at each other, both remembering the heartache that each other represented.

"Hello Finn,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo! Santana's about to make trouble in lovers paradise!<strong>

**Reviews?**


	6. I Love Him

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn found himself sitting on Santana's lounge three days after arriving in New York. He hadn't spoken to Blaine or Rachel since the surprise meeting at the airport and he planned to keep it that way. She seemed absolutely horrified when he walked out the airport doors three days ago and her voice had sounded like ice. <em>Hello Finn, <em>she'd said in that icy tone, the I-hate-you-for-leaving-me tone. She didn't have to say it to make him feel horrible for running out on her; he was already doing a good job of that himself.

Santana strolled into the room holding two glasses and a bottle of red wine. She set the glasses down and poured a half a glass each. She handed a glass to Finn, smiling elegantly and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She placed a hand on Finn's knee, encouraging him to tell her about his problems. She looked at him with her eyes and he gave in and started to talk.

"I ran out on her three and a half weeks ago. I kissed her on the first date and then I ran out on her. I thought that she hated me," Santana said nothing, just nodded her head and he continued. "I went back home to Ohio, thinking I could just forget about the whole thing. Kurt, well, he made me come back. He said I had to talk to her but I didn't think that he and Blaine had planned for her to be there when we got to the airport. That was nasty,"

"Oh. That sucks," Santana said but she was feeling like she had a chance to get some of that. "What happened at the airport?"

"I walked away. I just walked away. I couldn't face it. I don't want to face it, ever."

"You don't have to talk to her. You can just," Santana paused, pouring another glass of wine for Finn, "Talk to me. I'll be happy to _help_ you in any way you want. Just let me know."

Finn could tell that Santana was trying to be seductive but he just didn't care. He had called Santana for some fun and he planned to have fun with her. She was a good distraction. That was all she was, a distraction. A really attractive distraction. She was hot, but she wasn't beautiful like Rachel. And there she was in his thoughts. He looked at Santana and shook his glass, asking for another. She poured happily and then topped up her own glass.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat with her back against Blaine's legs. Blaine was already well on the way to drunk and Rachel was getting to that point to. Charlie padded into the room, took one look at the two idiots sitting in the lounge room and scurried out. The young Labrador pup was normally very friendly; especially when Blaine was around, but tonight just wasn't the night to get involved with those two.<p>

Rachel reached for the bottle of wine and poured another glass. She looked at Blaine who nodded enthusiastically and Rachel poured him another. She slammed down the empty bottle and stood up. She stumbled drunkenly over to the CD player and picked out some ABBA. Blaine and Rachel regularly bonded over ABBA dance sessions. She stormed over to Blaine, pulled him off the lounge and they danced around the room to their favourite ABBA song _Dancing Queen_.

"That was fun," Rachel laughed, pouring another glass of wine from their third bottle for the night.

"It sure was," Blaine slurred in reply, before shoving his glass in front of Rachel's face and forcing her to pour him a glass as well. "So, what's up with you and Finn then Rach?"

"Nothing." She shot him a dirty look but he pressed on in his drunken state.

"I know you Rachel Barbara Berry. You loooooove him," Blaine was being childish but she couldn't blame him. He had clearly had way too much to drink but it didn't stop the glares that she threw his way.

"I don't _love _him as you say, Blaine."

"Oh sure you don't,"

"I don't."

"Rachel and Finn sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Blaine produced the childish song in a lovely sing-song voice that Rachel adored. He was so adorable when he was drunk and he was a slutty drunk at that. He had his face pressed up to Rachel's forehead and his shirt was unbuttoned exposing his abs. His dark, curly hair was sticking to his sweaty face. If Kurt could see him now he'd have him in bed in a second, thought Rachel.

"Okay, okay, okay. I admit. I do like him a lot. But he hasn't tried to contact me since he got here so I guess he doesn't want me. Anyway, what's going on with you and Kurt?"

"I love him." It came out as clear as day despite Blaine's drunken state. Rachel wasn't surprised. She knew already. He was so head over heels in love with Kurt it'd be hard to miss it. "Now Rach, tell me what you _really _feel for Mr Finn Hudson."

"I love him."

Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	7. The Day After

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel woke to a groan from Blaine who was sprawled out across her lounge. He rolled over and landed on the ground with a crash. He cried out in pain and forced himself to open his eyes. Blaine squinted at the bright light that flooded in and forced his eyes shut. "Rach, close the bloody curtains and get me some panadol will ya?"<p>

Rachel didn't answer him right away. She wandered over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water and left it sitting on the bench. Then she went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and stopped dead, looking at the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was no longer tied up in a tight ponytail but rather most of it had falling out around her face, knotted and frizzy. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from the alcohol and the crying she'd done the night before. A tear slid down her face but she quickly wiped it away, grabbed the panadol and headed back out to Blaine.

"Got a headache Blaine?" Rachel chimed in his ear as she handed him a glass of water with a couple of panadol. She was rewarded by a harsh glare from Blaine. "Oh come on Blainey boy. Lighten up a bit,"

"How can I lighten up when I have a hangover that's worse than _The Hangover_?"

"Oh, don't exaggerate Blainey. You can't have a hangover worse than The Hangover. You'd end up in Australia or something with a hippy wife and wonder how the hell you ended up there in the first place," Rachel concluded for Blaine, who rolled his eyes at her.

"I suppose you're right Rach. Now, let me shower!"

* * *

><p>Finn woke up in bed. His head hurt like hell and he was sore. He was really sore. He struggled to remember any of the night before. Nothing. He was hung over, smelt like alcohol and couldn't remember anything. He sat up and cringed. He had two choices. He could lie in bed all day and mope or get up, take some panadol and fix this problem he'd caused. He chose the latter. For some reason lying in bed all day just wasn't as appealing as it should've been.<p>

He stumbled out to the kitchen and sat down at the table. He picked up the paper and read the latest news of New York City. After skimming the pages and deciding that nothing interesting was happening in New York he placed the paper back down and smiled at the woman sitting opposite him.

"Good morning honey. How are you feeling?"

"Not to crash hot. My head feels like a bomb exploded inside,"

"I wouldn't be surprised honey. You got in pretty late last night. I think you slept for about two hours,"

"Oh mum! Don't exaggerate. I got in at about three, not bloody six!"

"Oh, okay Finn. Watch your language around me! Now, Burt and I are going out for a while so it'll just be you and Kurt,"

"I do believe someone mentioned the sexiness that is Kurt Hummel!" Kurt boomed as he walked in the room, dressed in the usual stylish clothes that he called fashion. Kurt sat down opposite Carole and grinned. "Actually Carole, I'm meeting up with Blaine today. He called about ten minutes ago. Said he had a hard night with Rach and he needed to get away from her. So, I'm meeting him at his apartment in half an hour. Looks like its just Finn today." He winked at Finn who replied with a groan. He really didn't want to deal with a hung over Rachel.

* * *

><p>"RACH!" Blaine screamed from the bathroom.<p>

"What?" She yelled back, too lazy to move from her comfy position on the lounge.

"I'm going home now! Meeting Kurt at my apartment!" He strolled in to the room, grabbed his keys and smiled. "Have an amazing day, beautiful." He kissed her on the cheek and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Rachel immediately felt alone.

Charlie padded into the lounge room and took up his position next to Rachel on the lounge. She petted him on the head and he let out a soft growl of pleasure. He'd been literally terrified of the drunken pair that had dominated the house the night before and was secretly glad that Blaine was no longer there. "Sorry Charlie, buddy. I probably scared the crap outta ya last night, didn't I boy?" Charlie whinged in response and Rachel laughed. The young pup had always been rather dramatic when things didn't go quite the way he wanted. Charlie's ears perked at the sound of a knock on the door. "Yeah, yeah. I'll get it Charlie. Be nice okay?"

Rachel strolled up to the door, stopping to look at herself in the mirror near the door. I look horrible, she thought. Oh well. She opened the door and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the person on the other side.

"We need to talk,"

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: Probably gonna wrap this up in the next chapter or two guys. <strong>

**Reviews?**


	8. Jesse St James

**AUTHORS NOTE: I think this is the first chapter where it is set in one place. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson stood uncomfortably in Rachel Berry's lounge room. He was eyeing the dog that seemed to be watching him. It was actually terrifying him. The dog let out a low, husky growl as a warning to Finn. It was as if the dog knew that something was going to happen that could upset his amazing owner.<p>

"Charlie! Be nice boy," Rachel scolded the dog and pushed him into her bedroom and locked the door. She walked back out and smiled. "So," she said awkwardly. "What did you come to talk about?"

Finn bowed his head down and hesitated. "I-I'm sorry. I was a huge jerk to you,"

"Yeah, yeah you were. You reminded me of Jesse when you did that." Rachel replied flatly. She didn't mean to sound like a bitch. It just kind of...happened. She refused to look him in the eyes.

"I know,"

"After everything I told you. After I told you what he'd done, how he made me feel when he walked out on me, you still went. I cried for days, weeks over you. I wouldn't leave the house. It took Blaine forever to convince me to go to the airport that day, and I only went because I thought we were picking up Kurt. You don't know how you make me feel, what you're doing to me. The worst part is there ain't a thing I can do about it! I don't want to feel like this, but I do. You're just like Jesse!"

"I felt...feel like Jesse," Finn paused, watching as Rachel went to answer the door. He saw her shudder and stiffen. He saw her step back slightly. He saw him step inside her apartment. He was lucky that Jesse didn't see him. He stepped back and hid in the shadows, prepared to leap out if his help was required. He had seen what Jesse was capable of.

"Jesse. What are you doing here?" Rachel was hesitant. She gave Finn a very slight nod to signal for him to stay put.

"I want you Rach. I've missed you," he slithered out, the words rolling off his tongue.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I haven't really missed you Jesse. You're a pig!"

'Oh, come now Rachey. Play nice,"

"Get screwed Jesse!"

"Don't tempt me honey."

"You're drunk. You need to leave," Rachel tried to push him out the door but he was too strong. He pushed her to the ground and pinned her there.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want Rachey," he spat. He sat on top of her and unbuttoned her shirt. He traced the lines of her black laced bra. She didn't seem nervous. Finn stood there watching carefully. It wasn't time for him to step in yet, but he was prepared.

"Jesse, I don't want this. You need to get off me,"

"No Rachey! _I _want this!" The words hit Rachel hard. She started to frantically flail her arms and legs trying to get free.

Finn jumped on Jesse and pulled him off her, slamming him into the wall. He pushed his head up close and smacked him hard across the face. "You sure you want to do that, Jesse?" he whispered into his face.

"Rack off mate! I was busy with the lady!"

Finn snapped. He hated Jesse with every inch of his body, from the hairs on his head to the tips of his toes. He pulled Jesse back then slammed him into the wall again. Jesse took a punch at him and landed a blow to Finn's eye. Finn vaguely heard Rachel scream his name and Charlie was barking loudly from the bedroom. Finn threw a punch to Jesse and shoved him out the door. He stumbled back and collapsed to the ground while Rachel bolted the door shut.

Rachel rushed to Finn's side and examined bruises over Finn's body. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god..." she kept mumbling to herself. She picked Finn up and dragged him to the lounge where she plonked him. She scrambled around the house looking for things to put on all the cuts and bruises he had acquired from his fight with Jesse. Rachel's eyes were tearing up; both from what Jesse had intended to do to her and for Finn's condition.

"Rach, calm down. I'm fine," Finn managed to say.

"Th-Thank you," Rachel replied. Then she gasped as Finn passed out on her lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	9. Schemer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not really happy with this chapter but the idea was eating away at me for ever so I had to write it. I think it's rather bad and it's soooo short but anyways. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Jesse St. James pounded on the door of the fifth floor apartment. His head was hurting like hell and every loud noise made him cringe in pain. Blood trickled down his left arm from a cut just below his shoulder. The fight with Finn had bruised him up a lot and he was cursing himself for letting Finn get the better off him. The drunken haze that was clouding his judgement was waring off and he wondered why he hadn't seen the big brute when he entered the apartment.<p>

"Shut the- Oh my god Jesse! What happened to you? You look horrible! Get inside, quick!" Santana Lopez exclaimed as she saw her bruised and battered boyfriend cowering in pain at the door. "Sit down and tell me what happened, baby!"

"I went to Rachel's apartment like we agreed. I pulled the whole I've missed you line but she didn't buy it. I pushed her to ground and unbuttoned her shirt, you know, like we planned. Scare the hell outta her. I couldn't get much further. That boyfriend of hers stepped in and punched me, hard. He battered me up pretty bad honey. I couldn't finish anything,"

"No, no. It's okay. It's all down to me now. We'll keep them apart baby."

"Santana, why exactly are we trying to keep them apart? I mean we have each other. We don't need them do we?"

"Jesse, the point of an _open _relationship is that your lover is open to other relationships. Finn Hudson is a _very _attractive man and I just don't want that kind of hot to go to waste on man hands,"

"So you get the attractive one and I get man hands?" Jesse questioned Santana's motives for such an elaborate plan to keep the two lovers apart. He never understood why Santana was so hell bent on keeping Finn and Rachel apart. Why would they need to keep them apart when they were together?

"Exactly! Jesse, if you can't handle all this," she gestured to herself, "then you might as well get out before you're in way too deep or I might just claw your eyes out! This thing we have going on here. This is nothing. This is purely for sex. That is all. I don't _do _relationships. I do one-night-stands. Understand?"

"Santana. I can handle all that!" he waved his arms at Santana's perfectly shaped body frame. "But this sex thing. I don't think it'll work!" Jesse slumped back in the chair he was sitting and smirked. He wasn't afraid of this fiery Latino girl with the dark black hair.

"Get out or play along St. James. Either way you're gonna lose. Might as well have fun while you're at it."

"Fine Lopez. What's the plan?"

Santana and Jesse spent the rest of the day plotting to break up Finn and Rachel. Santana came up with an elaborate plan to break up the couple as well as getting some fun herself. She was a schemer and she was about to scheme her way to failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	10. Finally

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think I'm going to write one more chapter. Maybe a few years after this. Santana and Jesse might make an appearance. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Charlie scrambled up on to the lounge, scratching away at the damaged fabric. He walked across Finn's body awkwardly and huddled up under his chin. His wet nose nudged him on the cheek and he licked his face, jolting Finn out of his sleep.<p>

"Aww, geez Charlie!" Finn scolded the playful puppy that was now wagging his tail profusely. "That'd be right, Charlz. You play innocent don't ya?" Finn sighed at the puppy as he jumped of Finn's body and ran barking towards the kitchen. Finn sat back against the arm of the lounge and smiled. He was proud of himself for saving Rachel from a really bad situation. He heard a shuffle in the kitchen and looked up.

"Charlie, don't bite that! Oh, hi Finn." Rachel said as she entered the lounge room. She looked like she hadn't slept in hours. Actually, she looked like she'd been up all day and half the night as well. He wondered how long he slept for.

"How long did I sleep for?"

"About twenty hours. You were really battered up when Jesse left. I was so worried. If anything had of happened to you..." she trailed off, suddenly scared that he might think she was just a love sick puppy.

"No Rach. If anything had of happened to you and I just watched it, I don't think I'd ever be able to live with myself. He was going to hurt you Rachel. I had to stop him,"

"Thank you." She bent down and kissed the top of his head where a bruise was starting to form. Finn sat up and gestured for Rachel to sit beside him on the lounge. She did as he asked and plopped her bum on the torn up lounge that Finn had occupied since he passed out. He bent in and returned the kiss to her forehead and stared into her eyes. He felt like he could see into her mind through those eyes. Her lips, the baby pink colour, were so mesmerizing it almost hurt not to kiss them. He leant in close to her mouth and watched as she came closer to him and then...a knock on the door. She shook herself off and went to open the door.

"Ah Blaine. Hi,"

"Hi Rachey. How are you feeling today? You look like you haven't slept in days..." Blaine stepped in to the apartment, took one look at the figure on the lounge and gave an apologetic look. He mouthed I'm sorry and went to step out but Rachel shut the door behind him.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good. I hope I haven't interrupted anything here,"

"No. Nothing. I should probably go anyway," Finn jumped up but Rachel ran over and pushed him back onto the lounge.

"No you're not Finn. You just woke up after _twenty _hours. You're staying right there!" Finn nodded in return and gave the _oh shit _look to Blaine, who nodded in agreement. He'd been in this position plenty of times with Rachel and he knew how Finn must be feeling. "Okay. Blaine, do want a drink?"

"Oh no. I just stopped by to see how you were. I haven't seen you in a couple of days. Well, actually since the airport incident. I wanted to say sorry,"

"It's okay Blaine. Do you want to stay for a while?"

"Oh no. I've got to meet Kurt now. I'll see you two later." He winked at Rachel and then strolled out of the apartment. Rachel was still glaring at door that Blaine had left out of when Finn spoke up.

"Uh, Rach? You gonna come sit down?"

"I-I-I'm right here,"

Finn stood up and walked over to Rachel. He stood inches away from her. She tried to step back but he caught her wrists. He cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips down onto hers. He felt her kiss him back and smiled. He pulled out of the kiss suddenly and backed away. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Shit. What are you saying Hudson? It's like the restaurant all over again, he thought.

"Don't be sorry," Rachel stood on her toes and brought her lips to his. He led her to the lounge where they engaged in a passionate make out session. When they broke apart she smiled at him. "I've wanted to do that for a really long time now,"

"Me too, Rach. You have no idea," He kissed her passionately and sat back against the lounge. Whatever plans that Santana had to keep the two apart were never going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	11. Three Years Later

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. This is deffinately the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this for you guys and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I might take a break from writing for a bit. School work is getting in the way. But I have a one-shot fic that I uploaded before this one that you can look at. Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Santana and Jesse frowned as they watched the two love sick adults walk away from them. Santana felt her heart sink at the thought of that kind of hot going to waste on man hands. She turned around and glared Jesse in the eyes. Jesse stared back at her, puzzled. He didn't understand how this was <em>his <em>fault. As far as he was concerned, he was prepared to force Rachel to have sex with him to keep them apart and he still wasn't completely sure why she wanted Frankenstein for sex anyway. She was already sleeping with Brittany. Jesse walked away from the control freak of an ex-girlfriend. He vaguely heard her calling his name but he didn't care. He was getting out. Santana scowled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Years Later<strong>_

Finn held his girlfriends hand as they watched the movers place the last box in the apartment. Charlie danced around with Lucy, his new Labrador girlfriend that Finn had bought for him when he moved from Lima to New York. The chocolate brown pup and the white pup looked amazing together. Rachel had been shocked when Finn had knocked on her door one night with the chocolate brown female the same age as Charlie.

"She was too adorable to leave behind in that pet shop," he'd said. Rachel had just laughed at him and planted a slobbery kiss on his lips, sandwiching Lucy between. Lucy had stuck her nose between the two and forced Finn to drop her into the apartment so he could pull his girlfriend closer.

"I love you Rachel Berry," Finn told his beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson,"

Finn smiled down at Rachel and pulled her into a tight embrace once the last mover had left their new apartment. She giggled and accepted the offer of a passionate kiss. Kurt groaned from behind and mimed throwing up. "Oh you two are so love sick!" he complained.

"Kurt, honey, darling, you can't talk!" Rachel retorted. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You and Blaine are just _too _cute!"

Kurt was speechless. He couldn't argue with that. He and Blaine were exactly the same. Unable to think of the perfect retort, he turned on his heels and followed Blaine down to the car. Rachel smiled at her small victory and looked around at their new home. This was the place where they were going to start a life together officially. After two and half years of long-distance, apartment searching and almost break-ups they were finally going to be together. And nothing – or no one – was going to stand in their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
